Simplicidade
by MinakoChibi
Summary: MATT'S POV. MattxNear. ÚLTIMO CAP. ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Simplicidade**

Wammy's House era o nome do orfanato que eu, Matt, morava, apenas para crianças super dotadas.

Okay, não posso dizer que aquele lugar era horrível, mas também não era o melhor lugar do mundo. Foi lá que conheci o meu melhor amigo, Mello. E foi lá que conheci o maior rival de Mello.

Near.

Near era um garoto que nunca saia de dentro do orfanato, não jogava futebol, não corria, não fazia nada. Ele apenas montava quebra-cabeças e brincava com seus brinquedos. E, quando Mello não estava olhando, eu observava Near.

Ele era tão simples. Usava roupas brancas, tipo pijama, e nada mais. E para mim, não tinha nada mais atraente do que essas roupas brancas. Simplicidade era seu ponto forte. Eu adorava isso nele. Talvez adorasse isso porque não conseguia ser simples daquele jeito. Ele era tão bonito, tão perfeito, tão certinho quanto a neve. E é claro, uma das qualidades dele, era a que deixava Mello louco da vida, a inteligência.

Queria poder viver a vida de Near, só por um dia. Mas isso é impossível, por isso, continuo a observá-lo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Simplicidade **

Eu e Mello tínhamos ido para fora do orfanato, ele queria jogar futebol.

Eu gostava de futebol, mas não estava a fim de jogar aquele dia, por isso, peguei meu vídeo game portátil e sentei embaixo de uma árvore que tinha lá. Estava muito quente e aquela árvore era bem grande, daí fazia mais sombra.

Olhei para uma das janelas do orfanato e vi Near ali. Parecia que estava me observando, mas acho que era só impressão minha, afinal, por que ele estaria me observando?

Ele estava com as mesmas roupas brancas de sempre. Óbvio.

-_ Bonitas roupas. –_ Pensei e fiquei olhando para aquela janela. Então ali devia ser o quarto dele.

- Matt! Abaixa!

- Ahn... ?! – Levei uma bolada na cara e meu portátil caiu. – Heey!!

- Eu falei para abaixar. - Mello disse pegando a bola e indo jogar de novo.

Peguei meu game e olhei para a janela, Near não estava mais lá. E essa foi a primeira vez que tive vontade de socar Mello.

Quando começou a encher o saco ver o Mello jogando futebol, eu levantei e fui tomar água.

Depois que tomei água, fui lá fora de novo para ver se o Mello já tinha parado de jogar futebol. Quando cheguei lá, não tinha mais ninguém ali.

Perguntei para Linda se ela tinha visto o Mello, ela disse que o viu subindo as escadas correndo. Eu agradeci e subi as escadas também.

Quando cheguei no corredor, vi Mello segurando Near pelo pescoço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua.. **

**Ficou um pouco mais comprido que o primeiro. **

**E ahh, não ficou tããão ruiim assim, acho que eu mereço reviews, não? n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Simplicidade Cap. 3**

Near não mostrava nenhuma expressão, mesmo sendo apertado daquele jeito por Mello.

E eu estava lá, observando tudo. Mello gritava algumas coisas que não dava para entender.

Tinha muitas crianças olhando. Algumas gritavam ' Briga! ' outras diziam para Mello largar Near e outras que ficavam apenas olhando.

Mas eu não estava olhando simplesmente por olhar, eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Já tinha visto Mello ameaçar Near várias e várias vezes e eu ficava só olhando, mas Mello nunca tinha chegado a esse ponto, por isso não sei o que fazer.

Mello apertava mais forte, agora, Near tinha expressão. Uma expressão de dor.

- M-mello... me solte, por favor... – Não agüentei mais olhar para aquilo. Fui até lá, abrindo caminho pelas crianças.

Mello continuava a gritar coisas indecifráveis.

- Mello... Solte ele, por favor... – Depois que disse isso, Mello olhou para mim e parecia que ele ia me bater também.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO TÁ VENDO O QUE ELE TÁ FAZENDO?! – Mello berrou.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Chegou Roger, ele não estava com uma cara feliz. – Mello, solte Near agora.

Mello soltou Near e olhou para ele com uma cara de ' foi tudo culpa sua '.

Roger disse para Mello ir para o quarto dele que ele ia ficar de castigo lá. E eu, como sou um bom amigo, depois da conversa dele com Roger, eu vou ficar com ele lá.

Mas antes eu vou falar com o Near.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Bom, aqui está o terceiro capítulo x) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Simplicidade Cap. 4**

Mello foi levado para o quarto e Near já estava descendo as escadas. Eu corri até ele.

- Near!

- Ah. Olá Matt. – Ele parou e disse enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

- Ahn... Você está bem?

- Sim... Eu já estou acostumado com a agressividade de Mello.

- Hm.. Mas ele só fazia ameaças, nunca chegou a esse ponto, por isso vim perguntar.

- Não se preocupe, Matt.

Near se virou e estava indo embora. Ele caminhava em passos curtos e estava segurando um ursinho. Fiquei observando Near até ele desaparecer no final do corredor. Depois subi as escadas e fui até o quarto.

- Ficou de castigo de novo, Mello?

- É o que tá parecendo, idiota. – Mello estava comendo uma barra de chocolate deitado na cama.

Liguei o vídeo game, peguei um pacote de salgadinho e sentei no chão.

- Por que você veio pra cá? – Mello finalmente olhou para mim e perguntou.

- Sei lá. É isso que amigos fazem, né? Você sabe, companhia.

- É...

- Quer jogar? – Estendi um controle para Mello.

- Okay.

Ele sentou do meu lado e pegou o meu pacote de salgadinho. Estávamos jogando um jogo de luta.

- Mello...

- Que é?

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- Aquilo o que?

- Aquilo com o Near.

Mello parou de jogar e ficou olhando para o controle.

- Por quê? – Ele disse, ainda olhando para o controle. – Porque eu estou perdendo o meu melhor amigo.

Eu olhei para ele e estava caindo uma lágrima do olho dele, que ele secou rapidamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Nhaai, esse cap. foi mais comprido. Foi siim. D**

**Aqui está o quarto cap. Finalmente consegui postar ele. **

**Eu desloquei o dedo e ficou dificil de teclar no computador -.- E também tinha o Anime World. Que eu fui com a mão enfaixada u.u Por isso eu demorei.**

**Okay então. D Deiixem reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Simplicidade Cap. 5**

- C-como assim, Mello?

- Como assim o quê? – Mello olhou para mim com uma cara triste, eu nunca tinha o visto assim. – Acha que eu não percebi? Você está o tempo todo observando ele. E o que você foi conversar com ele? Eu vi você indo atrás dele.

- Ahn... Eu só fui perguntar se ele estava bem, nada mais.

- Matt, me diz a verdade... Se você gosta dele...- Caíram mais lágrimas dos olhos de Mello – Só me fala uma coisa... Você não vai parar de ser meu amigo, não é?

- Mello, eu vou ser seu amigo para sempre. – Eu abracei Mello. – E você tem razão, eu gosto muito do Near.

- Viu só? Eu sabia. – Mello olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Parabéns, idiota. – Mostrei a língua para ele. – A gente parou no meio da luta, agora já acabou o tempo.

- Então vamos começar de novo.

Depois disso, ficamos jogando até tarde, fomos dormir 01h30min da manhã.

Tinha aula, era sexta-feira. Eu e Mello acordamos atrasados, já era 09h00min.

Eu coloquei uma blusa listrada toda amassada, a primeira que vi no armário com uma calça jeans azul escuro e um All Star quadriculado. Quando chegamos, a professora nem olhou na nossa cara e mandou a gente sentar. Tinha aula de geografia.

Eu odeio aula de geografia. É a que mais demora a passar.

Sento lá no fundo. Eu adoro o meu lugar. Dá para ver Near muito bem daqui. Ou seja, passei a aula inteira olhando ele.

Há muitos dias eu estou pensando em ir falar com o Near, afinal, só observar não está adiantando. E já resolvi. Vou ir falar com ele amanhã mesmo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Weee, postei doiis capituloos dessa fic hoje. n.n **

**Mandem reviews i.i**


	6. Chapter 6

**Simplicidade Cap. 6**

Depois da aula, Mello foi para o quarto, já que ele estava de castigo. Eu não podia ir junto com ele, nossa turma ia olhar filme.

Me despedi de Mello e fui com a turma. Íamos olhar um desses filmes que os professores escolhem, você sabe, mais um desses filmes para refletir. Então fomos a sala de vídeo 1.

Olhei para traz e vi Linda caminhando ao lado de Near. Ela estava falando alguma coisa para ele, mas parecia que ele nem estava ouvindo. Voltei a olhar para frente.

Finalmente chegamos a sala, sentamos e começou aquele filme chato. Como sempre, eu sentei lá atrás e fiquei olhando Near. E assim foi até o final do filme.

Logo, fui para o meu quarto e Mello estava dormindo... E roncando muito alto, não consegui jogar vídeo game, Mello tinha se agarrado no controle, então fui tomar banho.

Já era seis horas da tarde e eu não fiz absolutamente nada, já tinha me lembrado de Near, e que iria falar com ele amanhã. Mas eu nem sei o que vou dizer.

Fiquei horas pensando no que falar, tanto que acabei dormindo.

Acordei com Mello me chamando dizendo que tinha aula, então, levantei, me arrumei e fui para a sala.

Sentei lá no fundo e quando olhei para o Near, me lembrei que era hoje que falaria com ele.

Esperei até depois da aula, expliquei para Mello que não iria com ele agora e fui até Near.

Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona de uma sala, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo.

Entrei na sala.

- Near?


	7. Chapter 7

**Simplicidade Cap. 7**

- Near?

- Sim?

- Ahn... Tudo Bem?

- Sim.

Ele levantou, foi até o armário e pegou um quebra-cabeça que tinha dentro. E eu não sabia como manter a conversa, então eu disse:

- Friozinho hoje, né?

- Hm, mais ou menos...

Eu sentei em um sofá que tinha ali.

- Ahn... o que você tá fazendo?- Eu ainda não acredito que eu perguntei isso.

- Montando um quebra-cabeça.

- Posso montar junto?

Depois que eu disse isso, foi a primeira vez que Near olhou para mim, mas estava com uma cara confusa.

- Ahn... O quebra-cabeça...

- Pode...

Sentei do lado dele e peguei uma peça. Mas eu não sou muito bom nisso, daí fiquei um tempão procurando aonde ia aquela peça, e quando vejo, Near já tinha montado tudo, só faltava a peça que eu estava segurando.

- Near?

- Sim?

- Ahn...

Near ficou parado esperando uma resposta. Eu nem sabia o que dizer.

- Você quer jogar vídeo game? – Quando eu disse isso, eu tive vontade de me socar.

- ... Pode ser...

Eu nem sei se ele gosta de jogar vídeo game, não sei nem se ele sabe jogar. Mas se ele disse 'pode ser'...

Fomos até meu quarto. Antes de Near entrar, pedi a Mello que ele fosse tomar banho e que não saísse do banheiro até eu chamar. Foi meio difícil convencer ele, mas Mello acabou indo mesmo assim.

- Ahn... O que você quer jogar?

- Tanto faz...

- Quer jogar de luta, corrida ou futebol?

- Tanto faz...

- Okay, então...

Coloquei Mortal Kombat, o último que eu tinha comprado.

Já tinha escolhido o meu carinha. Mas Near ficou olhando para a TV. Acho que ele não entendeu...

- Ahn... Aí você escolhe o personagem que tu quer lutar...

- Tá...

Começou a luta.

Depois de um tempo, ele já tinha perdido 6 vezes seguidas.

- Ahn... Vamos parar de jogar... Quer ir lá fora? – Eu perguntei.

- Tá...

Eu desliguei o vídeo game, a gente foi lá fora e sentamos em um balanço que tinha lá fora.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?- Near perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

- Ahn... P-porque...

- Por quê?

- É-é que, Near, e-eu...

Merda, eu comecei a gaguejar.

- P-porque eu...

- Porque você...?

- P-porque eu... por que eu g-gosto de v-você.

Quando eu disse isso, eu me levantei do balanço, parei na frente dele e o beijei.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Continua...**

**Wee, aleluia aconteceu um beijo na fiic. n.n**

**Bem, primeiramente eu queria agradecer às reviews que estão mandando, apesar de eu não ter tempo, nem criatividade para responder. Gentem, EU NÃO SEI RESPONDER REVIEWS.**

**Mas eu ainda quero que mandem n.n Que bom que vocês estão gostando, obriigada pelas reviews. **

**Mello: E tu só agradece no capitulo 7...**

**Minako: É que eu sou meio atrasada.**

**Mello: Então devia esperar até o último capitulo.**

**Minako: Me deixa em paz. ¬¬**

**Bem, eu também queria agradecer ao meu computador, que coloca os assentos nas palavras para mim. **

**É isso então. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Simplicidade Cap. 8**

Ele não correspondia. Também não me empurrava. Então, parei.

Parei e ficamos com os lábios colados. Eu não queria abrir os olhos.

Tive a sensação de estar esquecendo alguma coisa.

- Matt...? – Near chamou meu nome, agora sim que eu não sabia o que dizer. Nem mesmo os comentários sobre o clima poderiam me salvar dessa.

- O quê? – Quando respondi, eu abri os olhos, e vi que ele também já estava com os olhos abertos. Senti desconforto nisso.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Ele perguntava e não demonstrava nenhuma expressão.

-Ahn... Bom, é que... Sabe, Near... Eu te... – Não pude terminar a frase. Um grito obviamente com raiva cortou minhas palavras.

- MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!- Sim, agora eu me lembrei do que tinha esquecido.

- Hum?Tem alguém tem chamando, Matt. – Near olhou para o orfanato, já que o barulho vinha de lá. – Mas o que você ia falar?

- Não se preocupe, não é nada importante. – Sorri- pelo menos eu acho. Vou indo.

- ... Matt, espere. – Near me puxou pelo braço. – Mesmo assim. Fala.

- Eu só ia dizer...- Olhei para ele e sorri – Eu te amo,

Quando disse isso, eu corri para dentro do orfanato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continua...**

**Okay, demorou. Desculpa. TT**

**Esse capitulo não ficou tããããããããão legal assim. u.u infelizmente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Simplicidade Cap. 9**

Corri muito rápido para o orfanato. Eu não acredito que esqueci.

Abri a porta do meu quarto.

- Mello? – Cheguei ofegante de tanto correr.

- MATT?! POR QUE TU NÃO ME AVISOU QUE TU IA SAIR?! EU FIQUEI PRESO NAQUELE BANHEIRO POR MUITO TEMPO! – Mello gritava, ele estava todo vermelho. – SEU IDIOTA! EU NÃO ACREDITO, EU NUNCA MAIS FAÇO UM FAVOR PRA VOCÊ!

- C-calma... Foi mau mesmo. Desculpa.

- Hunf. Tá.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Tipo...?

- Sei lá, ir lá for... – Me lembrei do que tinha acontecido. – Ahn... Jogar vídeo game?

- Cansei de jogar vídeo game.

- Então você quer fazer o quê?

- Quero ir lá fora, vamos jogar futebol.

- Ahn... Tá. – Ótimo, agora vou ter que ir lá fora.

Nós saímos e fomos até o campo. Não vi nenhum sinal de Near, por isso fiquei mais aliviado e joguei normalmente.

Íamos começar um novo jogo, quando eu olhei para a arquibancada, adivinha quem estava lá?

O Near.

Disse que iria parar de jogar e saí de lá correndo.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, eu subi até o telhado do orfanato, era legal de ir lá, principalmente porque era bonito ver o pôr do sol do telhado.

Fiquei parado ali.

Quando olhei ao redor, vi Near atrás de mim.

- Matt?

- O-oi N-near.

Ele sentou ali do meu lado.

- Por que saiu correndo antes?

- Ah.. É-é que o Mello tinha me c-chamado.

- Não, não daquela vez, quando você estava jogando futebol.

- É-é que eu q-queria ver o céu daqui do t-telhado.

- Matt... É sério o que você falou lá no balanço?

- S-sim.

Olhei para Near e ele estava chorando.

- Nunca mais fale que... que aquilo que você disse não é importante. – Ele sorriu – Eu também te amo, Matt.

Depois disso, eu o abracei.

- Posso dizer isso quantas vezes você quiser. – Beijei ele. – Eu te amo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**E finalmente um fim **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Obrigada pelas reviews. **


End file.
